


Words

by watergator



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Negan Kills Glenn Rhee, One Shot, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: After the Season 7 Premiere, I was left devastated, since Glenn has been my favourite character since Season 1 - so here is a little thing I wrote for the episode, since his death was so horrific and gruesome that I wanted to write something sweet and touching about it (I know theres nothing sweet and touching about having your skull smashed to pieces but this is basically an interpretation about Glenn's last ever words on Earth to Maggie)Please leave kudos and comments and enjoy !!





	

At first it’s slow and agonising, like a flame, starting at the back of his head and working its way round his skull and down his neck and back and burning through his entire body. He didn't have time to think, it came so fast he couldn't even scream or react, his heart hasn't even murmured in the slightest, and his body is gone rigid in shock. 

And then he’s numb, and the words that are protruding out of the monster’s mouth in front of him are like radio static in what was left of his brain, because he’s looking for her, through his one good eye, and when he catches a glimpse of her, strewn brown hair and green ember eyes red and raw with tears and hurt, he tries to speak, but to his own horror it comes out in gurgles and moans, and the faint sound of her soft crying reaches his ears, and it’s the only thing in the world that he can focus on in this very moment in time.

He blinks and he can feel himself fading, and he opens his mouth, over and over again, trying and trying to get the words to the forefront.  
And he suddenly thinks about the barn, and the prison and everything else in between, all the love and hurt they went through but always managed to get back to where the belonged – with each other.

“Maggie, I’ll find you”

He can’t comprehend if the words even came out right or if they even came out at all, but as he watches her crumble onto the floor and her fingernails dig hard into the dust and dirt underneath them, she lets out a silent cry and suddenly he’s terrified.  
Not of dying, not of being in pain; but of leaving her behind.

But he always finds her.

And it’s the broken pieces of his brain, the mushed up bits that are falling gruesomely over his forehead and neck, the bits that make him sure that he’s going to find her again. Somehow.

And as his world fades to black, and the downward hit send him back onto the ground, he closes his eyes, because he wants to think about her, he wants to remember her, she can take away his pain and fear, the memories of her smile and laugh and everything about her help ease the excruciating pain that’s relit inside of his body, and he suddenly thinks about the pharmacy and their unborn child and the pain is dull now and soon he feels nothing.

Nothing but an overwhelming feeling of love in his chest, and his pain is now vanished, because he can’t hear her or anybody else crying – and he can’t hear Negan, he can no longer smell the coppery stench of blood, he can’t feel like weakness in his legs and the clenching fear that was tightening around his lungs.

He feels stronger and more alive and the ache in his skull has gone.  
And when he opens his eyes, he can see clearly, there is no blood and no pain and no torture, no Negan, no Lucille, no nothing.

Just her, just the woman he fell head over heels in love with, the woman who made him who he was – the woman he could quite literally not live without.  
The woman who was carrying their baby – the one he desperately wanted to hold, but for now he would watch over them, because he made a promise, an unbreakable, one last promise.

“I’ll find you”


End file.
